


Ajna

by Atousa



Series: The Eye [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse, Buddhism, Camping, Christianity, College, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hunting, Islam, Other, Other Worlds, Others - Freeform, Reincarnation, Spirits, Twins, redo, rise of the dead, t's kinda like Mortal Instruments and Supernatural but the original work was written WAY before that, the Caspian sea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 20:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19092715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atousa/pseuds/Atousa
Summary: tags to be added by new chapters.





	Ajna

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [چشم برزخی](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/487942) by B_کمند. 



> This work was a favorite of mine when I was a kid, now since 98ia.com doesn't actually exist anymore, I try to honor this work with the translation.  
> I don't really have any means to contact B_کمند and ask for her permission for the work. If you recognize this story, or if you know who she is, please inform me.  
> The original language of the story is Farsi. And the religion you may find in this story is Islam.  
> I hope you'll enjoy the story despite the negative press on both.

Ok.

So, The translation, formatting and some other things are yet to be done.

I'm just trying not to forget this story.

I'm _so_  sorry.

 


End file.
